Princess Cosmos
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Dynamis & Hikaru have a one-on-one chit-chat. D/H with slight hint G/H. ONE-SHOT. Repeat. ONE-SHOT.


**Princess Cosmos**

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight Fury doesn't belong to me. If it did, Hikaru Hasama would have married one of the guys.

Summuary: Hikaru and Dynamis have a small one-on-one chit-chat.

Rated T

Hikaru- 14

Dynamis – 16

**Princess Cosmos**

Hikaru is busy peeling a McIntosh apple when a young tall man with light purplish-gray hair walks in. Hikaru lifts up her head to look with her violet shaded eyes at the calm 16-year-old guy in front of her. He folds his arms across his chest as he leans against the wall.

Hikaru silently observes his attire: he is wearing a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position and black pants. Underneath his robe, she can barely see his black shirt and his brown belt where his launcher is located.

"Dynamis, is something wrong?" Hikaru asks with concern in her gentle voice. She stops peeling the apple as she rests the saucer on her lap.

Dynamis casually lifts up his head to look at the blue haired teenage girl across from him. He met her eyes with his turquoise shaded ones. He notices that her violet eyes have a soothing shimmer to them; they are filled with sincere concern and a hint of anxiety for the unknown.

Dynamis allows his eyes to wonder upon her professional appearance. She is wearing a dark blue mini-skirt and a dark blue jacket with white hems. Underneath her jacket, there is a white shirt with yellow buttons covering her chest from too much exposure. On her left wrist, there is a red ribbon and her footwear is a pair of black high heels.

"I was just thinking about…" Dynamis trails off into his silent thoughts. He sidelong glances away from looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru shrugs her shoulders in dismissal as she resumes to peel the McIntosh apple. There is an awkward silence between them.

Dynamis lightly clenches a fist in his right hand and lightly bangs it on the wall making a mere pounding sound expressing his distress.

Hikaru lifts up her head in alarm to look at the frustrated Dynamis. He mouth whispers underneath his breath of being foolish. Now, finished peeling the apple and cutting out the seeds. She cuts them evenly into four pieces.

"I should have foreseen these events. I'm the guardian of Mist Mountain. The star fragments were my responsibility to distribute to the chosen guardians." Dynamis said banging his fist on the wall again.

Hikaru holds a sliced apple piece in between her fingers and places that piece into Dynamis' mouth. Her violet eyes soften as she sees Dynamis' astounded expression on his face. "Regain your strength, Dynamis. You'll need it."

Dynamis reluctantly bites down onto the peeled apple slice in between his lips and lightly chews on the juicy apple inside his mouth. He swallows with a noticeable gulp. "What if we, the chosen guardians, are not quite able to successfully seal Nemesis?"

Hikaru places her left hand on his cheek. Dynamis is further astounded by her sudden display of concern. He stares at her firm gaze. "Dynamis, Gingka and everyone are fighting alongside you now. They know the risks." She said with fragile eyes with a crystalized glitter to them now.

Dynamis notices Hikaru tearing up in her eyes and her lips lightly quivering as she tries to remain calm over the issue at hand.

"You can totally trust in Gingka. H-He can accomplish the impossible. I-I sh-should know." She said closing her eyes from expressing too much of her feelings. "I truly believe in Gingka. H-He saved me once already from Ryuga."

"Do you…" Dynamis is cut off.

"I really should give these last three pieces to Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa. They will need to regain their strength as well before departing for the final battle." Hikaru said trying her best to smile in reassurance at Dynamis.

Dynamis frowns at Hikaru with concern in his eyes. He silently watches her leave the room to find the others. He is unable to bring himself to stop her from leaving him behind in the room. Alone.

Dynamis recalls Hikaru's facial outburst expression on believing in Gingka that he can make the impossible into the possible. He closes his eyes with a small smile on his lips. "Perhaps, she truly is my long awaited 'Princess Cosmos'." He said feeling more at ease with the up-coming battle with Rago and the sealing of Nemesis.

AN: Strange how I always start with McIntosh apples. I done that with my first story (T/H). This is a D/H with slight hint of G/H. I think Hikaru Hasama is a heroine in her own right. She's my favourite from Beyblade Metal Fight series. Plz review. thankies.


End file.
